Uthethia
by derpette-Waffle
Summary: Sequel to 'Midnight Sun' - Dan and Phil go to visit Phil's sister in her new palace home, and find they are not very welcome there.
1. Prologue

_July 27__th__ – We are another day closer to Uthethia, and Phil is feeling very poorly. When I began to worry, the captain assured me against putting too much energy into troubling myself with what was no more than seasickness, the likes of which I'd seen before but not in a decade or so. He patted my back and returned to attend to his duties, and I the same to my sickly Prince._

He was hid away in his quarters, wrapped in a blanket and looking green and warm. I shut the door behind me and lit a lamp, and sat on the floor beside his cot. He smiled at me from his little nest. "Has the open sea bored you, Dan?"

I grinned. "How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would come into my cabin, in the middle of the day? I haven't been much company, but in all your compassion you haven't seemed to mind." He reached his hand out. I took it and brought my lips gently to the fingers.

"I'd just much rather tend to you when you're feeling so unwell, than stand up there with nothing productive at hand." I kissed his forehead. He wasn't warm, which relieved me, but I still worried. "You're a bit clammy." I moved closer. "Have you had anything to eat?"

He shook his head no. "I couldn't keep it down if I did."

"Any water?"

He turned to face the direction of the water jug, only a little to the left. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was about there –I'd made sure of it. "We're running low now: the jug was very light when I took a sip. We'd better conserve while we're still waiting to reach shore."

"We'll be there soon. Go and drink if you need. I'll move it closer for you."

But he wouldn't let go of my hand long enough to retrieve it. He sighed softly. "I can't wait to reach land. I'll kiss the stone beneath my feet, just lucky it isn't the damp wood floor of this ship."

I smiled; he was too much sometimes, and yet never enough for me, always leaving me wanting. "You'll be lucky if it's not far worse there than here. I've read about Uthethia, and it's nothing like Daegalon." I felt guilty telling him this now, instead of letting him draw his own conclusions on our arrival.

"Oh?" He looked worried. "Where was my dear sister sent to marry, Mr. Howell?"

I reluctantly let go of his hand, and reached for a shelf in the cabin and drew a book from the far end. "It's nothing awfully horrible, Your Highness. It just seems the poor aren't quite so well kept as they are at home."

Phil looked very concerned, and with good reason and a good heart. "What do you mean?"

I kissed his head. "Never you mind. Rest a little, now. We'll be there by morning."

He nodded and closed his eyes. I watched him a bit longer, until his breathing softened and slowed. Confident he'd sleep for a while now, I returned to the deck in hopes of making myself of use.


	2. Chapter 1

I'd never, in my ten years present in the Daegalon court, been too concerned with my Prince keeping to societal standards. He was always so composed, but if he ever wanted to do something out of the class norms, it would not reduce my opinion of him by the smallest degree. He was always brilliant and regal in my eyes.

But when he arrived on solid ground –hurried from the harbored ship, one hand waving out in front of him, the other pulling me along— I did need to keep him from literally kissing the filthy ground, as promised. I smiled and held him up. "Not so eager, Your Highness. Retain your dignity; you are a Prince."

He smiled, and I could make out his overt wish to display his affection for me, but he resigned to settle for that same kind smile he afforded his service day-to-day. But the smile was indeed kind and warm, and maybe just a touch warmer for my sake. I wished he could see the smile and blush I returned it with.

We waited by the port a while, on an unoccupied deck, out of the way. Phil wanted to wander a bit and explore, but I gently advised against it. "We don't know Uthethia like we do home," I reminded. "If we get lost, how will we find our way back?" I needed to be sure my caution had little or nothing to do with his blindness, but with concern for our return. He'd only be hurt if he suspected otherwise. "Let's keep here a while; I'll watch for any glimpse of a carriage that may be taking us to the palace."

This kingdom, unlike that of Phil's lineage, was laid flat, and the village seemed much larger, and the port much more busy. Even as a mere servant to the royalty of Daegalon, I couldn't help but feel humbled; this royal family must have quite the authority and wealth to rule over so many.

"Your Highness." A young deckhand from our own kingdom, no more than fifteen or sixteen years of age, came and bowed to his Prince, he received him kindly. "You must be weary from the week at sea. I shall find you a place to sit and rest while you wait upon your sister's new attendants."

"I thank you for the offer, but I spent the whole of yesterday in bed, and cannot bear to rest further now on solid ground. I'd much rather walk about, but," he turned to me, "Daniel warns against it."

"For your own safety, Your Highness," I insisted. "And when a carriage sent by your sister does arrive, it'd be best if we could be found waiting on it." I turned back to the deckhand for his offered assistance. "Please do find us a seat somewhere. The Prince is still sickly and, despite his assurances, he could do to sit down."

The boy nodded and bowed to Phil and headed off in search of seating. My Prince had a set look in his pale eyes and did not turn to me once while we waited. I smirked a little at his new disposition; he was about as effectively angry as a small pup. "Are you upset with me?" I humored.

The Prince sighed deeply and turned to me at last. "Not especially," he admitted; but he kept his head high and his manner dignified. "I would just prefer to stay on my feet. If I knew where I was headed, I would walk to the palace without a second thought –and you, Mr. Howell, would be free to join me, or to take the carriage my sister sends, with no reproach from me."

I smiled and snuck a kiss to his cheek, leaving a little blush in its wake. "I think that would hardly be acceptable, even as agreeable as your sister is, that the servant is riding in the carriage, while the Prince walks to an unfamiliar destination. If you insisted upon walking, I would certainly not leave you unattended."

He grinned a little, cheeks still a rosy shade of pink, unusually pretty on his milky skin. "My dear sister knows me well; if you were the only of us to arrive in the carriage, and tell her most humbly that I insisted upon walking, and alone –I might not arrive until midnight or later; it's all the same to me— she would believe you with forgiveness and not feel you at fault."

I nodded. "Your sister's opinion of me is most valued, but not so valued as your safety and comfort. And if I could have both by walking with you, if you must insist on walking, I would do so gladly." I looked around me; there was nothing visible but the village around us, with high buildings –family homes on top of family shops— and I knew I wouldn't be able to find the way for the both of us. I changed the subject. "I wonder what's taking the boy so long."

Phil seemed more patient. "It sounds busy; I'm sure wherever there is to sit, is already taken, and probably by someone more deserving of a rest than we are." He smiled and listened to the people moving around us. From the day we met, I was aware of how uncommonly interested my Prince was in the lives of the village folk. It was incredibly endearing and only one of many reasons I fell so deeply in love with him.

It was then that the boy returned, a bit breathless, leaning on his knees and bowing low to the Prince. "Your Highness… Mr. Howell, I took a run about the village, and am afraid there is not a suitable seat to be found upon any road the carriage may come along."

Phil nodded and addressed him now. "I am very grateful for your earnest search." He pulled a silver coin from his pocket and held it out for the boy to take. "You are relieved of my service; please take this humble payment and head back on deck; I am sure your crewmates are in need of your enthusiastic efforts."

The boy smiled and nodded, and took the coin and thanked him graciously. Phil smiled back at him and bowed himself. It was incredibly amusing to see the young boy's reaction to the gesture, how he was unsure how to accept it. He only bowed even lower, thanked the Prince again in a trembling voice, and headed back off to his station.

I smiled and squeezed my Prince's arm. "You are too concerned with the lives and happenings of your people," I teased, "and are too grateful to anyone who pays you the least attention."

"I don't believe I am in excess of anything," he defended. "I respond the way I would to anyone, regardless of riches or rank. And it was not the least attention; he went running all over the village to find us a place to sit, and was so winded when he returned, and upset to bring us ill news of the search –I could absolutely spare a single piece of silver!"

I didn't have the chance to say anything before the clearing of the crowd caught my eye. I watched as faceless villagers stepped aside to make way for a pristine blue carriage making its way down the lane. I stood straighter and leaned in to whisper to my companion. "Here it comes," and he lit up at the news. I smiled and awaited meeting whoever had been sent, and then the members of the Uthethian court. It was incredibly wracking and incredibly exciting at once.


End file.
